The Wrong Idea
by fluxy2535
Summary: Slash. Peter's not jealous. Not at all. He just doesn't like people touching his things. And Caspian definitely counts as his.


Not mine, and never will be. This was mostly written because _When Nothing is Mine_ is being a pain, and I figured the distraction would clear my head a bit so I could refocus.

* * *

It's not like Peter had expected him to be some loner. He was prince, after all; even if he didn't have real friends he would have hangers-on who pretended to be. He just didn't think they would be all that close.

And they're all touching him. Hugging him around his middle or kissing his cheeks or clapping him on the back. Peter knows Caspian's an affectionate creature by nature, having been on the receiving end of most of his attention for the last few weeks. He had just assumed that he must have grown up without it, and now that he had someone to dote on he was just letting it all go. He didn't expect that he might be that way with everyone he was close to.

Peter sighs into his goblet of wine for the umpteenth time and Lucy just rolls her eyes at him. "Really, Peter," She huffs, and he's amazed at how much she sounds like Susan, "Stop acting like a jealous dolt."

"I am _not_ jealous."

"They thought him to be dead then a traitor for the last few months. It's understandable that his friends are excited to see him alive and well."

Peter chooses to ignore her, becausehe isn't jealous. He's just concerned about how they're acting around the new king, that's all. It might give people the wrong idea.

Caspian pulls himself from the throng of people, smiling when his eyes land on him and his sister. It falters, however, when he sees the look on Peter's face. He makes a beeline for him, gripping Peter's forearm and pulling him out to the corridor. Before he knows what really happening he's being pushed into an alcove, the both of them obscured in the shadows.

"You look upset. Are you not having fun?"

Peter snorts. "I don't know, are you having fun with people fawning all over you?"

Caspian frowns, confused, before it seems to click in his head what Peter's problem is and a smug grin covers his features.

"You're jealous."

...And Peter's reminded again why he wanted to punch Caspian in the face the first time he met him.

Peter crosses his arms and purses his lips. "No. It's just frustrating when you're_ all over other people."_

Caspian's arms loop around Peter's waist, closing the gap between their bodies. "That's _jealously_, Love, and there is nothing for you to worry about," He murmurs, pressing a kiss to Peter's jaw. Peter just huffs and rolls his eyes.

"This isn't very appropriate for your coronation, my king."

Caspian shakes his head, tilting Peter's chin up with his fingertips and covering his lips with his own. Peter bites down on Caspian's lower lip, tugging, before soothing the skin with his tongue. His arms uncross to thread his fingers through his hair, giving up and melding against the other body.

"Ahem."

One of Caspian's female friends is standing behind him, her eyes wide and her face pale when she sees who Caspian has pressed to the wall.

"Er, s-some of the men are looking for you, Caspian."

"Well then," He laughs, "I shouldn't want to keep them waiting." He presses a kiss to Peter's jaw before moving out of his arms and heading in the direction of the hall, leaving him alone with the girl.

"I don't know why I'm surprised," She sighs after a moment of tense silence, "He's had a crush on you for forever, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should have seen him going on about how you looked in the old portraits in Cornelius' study, with your blond hair and blue eyes. We all thought he was mad, falling in love with someone who wasn't even real by all accounts."

Peter scratches the back of his head, not believing it. "He hated me when I first met him."

"I doubt it," She snorts, "He probably was just expecting you to be some gallant knight, there to sweep him off his feet. And here you ended up being some pretty boy about the same age as he is. The stories I could tell about his little fantasies about you... "

"By all means, do tell." Peter offers her his arm, grinning, "I would think it would come in handy."

She loops her arm through Peter's and begins leading him back into the main hall. "Oh, I could embarrass him into the next week. I've known him since we were children."

They walk back arm in arm, Peter being told stories of playing dress up at age seven with him being married off to the prince, and other things that Caspian certainly won't be able to live down. Peter leaves her with the other Ladies, who all giggle and berate her with questions once they think he's out of earshot. He catches Caspian by the elbow as he's walking across the room, pulling him back to whisper in his ear so no one will hear him.

"You're mine tonight."

Caspian shivers and nods, pulling away from Peter's grip to go entertain some Lord at the other end of the hall and his sons.

Was Peter jealous? No. But selfish, that was something else entirely.


End file.
